With the development of technology, more and more wires and cables are used to transfer various kinds of signals, information, and energy. Fiber optic cables, TV cables, telephone lines, electricity wire, and all kinds of other wires and cables have become an indispensible part of most people's lives. However, it is desirable to install these cables and wires in places hidden from plain sight and everyday access. In a neatly arranged modern residence or business, very little cables and/or wires may be seen. The bulk of the cables and wires are installed above the ceiling and behind walls. Such arrangements take into consideration both aesthetic appeals and utilitarian needs. It is messy and dangerous to leave the cables and wires exposed in the open.
However, it is never an easy task to pull a wire or cable in the joist space below the roof or behind the walls. No matter if it is in the stage of initial installation or remodeling, it is hard to ensure that the cables and wires are attached to the proper places. And besides, it is almost always labor-intensive and time consuming to pull the wires and cables through various obstacles and under the roof. Wire ties or wire wraps are generally irreversible attachments and cannot assist the pulling of wires. It is thus difficult to use wire ties and it is undesirable to affix the cables or wires before the best location is chosen.
The current invention provides a simple and elegant solution to the problems in a wire installation process. With proper usage, the current invention helps a worker to pull the wires and cables and install them in well-chosen locations much faster and with much less labor. No other device serves the same function as the wire pulling device disclosed here. Some devices only bear a modest resemblance in terms of structure.